A Prince's Angel
by HaloGatomon
Summary: This is my first Yaoi fic, please read and reply.


Author's Note-This is my first Yaoi fic and has angst in it too. Sorry if it's lame, but I think it's pretty good.   
  
Disclaimer-Don't own Dragonball Z, never will, etc.  
  
Dragonball Z  
  
A Prince's Angel  
  
Goku found Vegeta sitting on a rock alone in a remote place; Yunzabit Highlands. Goku watched the Saiyan Prince for a few minutes. He watched Vegeta's black hair waving in the cold, harsh winds, he watched his clothes flutter fiercely, as if trying to break and by one with the spirits of the Earth.  
"But then, that's what he is." Goku thought to himself. "A free spirit. He can never be tamed, he's wild and uncontrolable."  
Goku sighed, turned and began to walk away.  
"What do you want Kakarot?"  
Goku turned at the sound of Vegeta's voice. He found the Prince standing right in his face. Goku grimaced a little, feeling rather uncomfortable in the position Vegeta had now put him in.  
"Well?" Vegeta said.  
"Well what?" Goku asked.  
"What do you want?" Vegeta replied.  
Goku stared at Vegeta for a few seconds, but then turned away.  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Goku replied.  
Vegeta's strong, firm hand then grabbed Goku's shoulder and turned him around again.  
"Don't give me that Kakarot." Vegeta said. "No-one would track me down and then say that they didn't want anything from me."  
"I..I wanted to be alone." Goku replied. "I needed time to think."  
Vegeta smerked.  
"That's a first." Vegeta said, watching Goku grimace again. "So what's on the mind of the great Kakarot?"  
Vegeta stared hard at Goku and he knew it was about him.  
"I already told you, it's nothing." Goku said.  
"Kakarot?" Vegeta said.  
Vegeta gripped Goku on his shoulders hard, not letting go until he got an answer.  
"Please don't V-chan." Goku said.  
"Don't do what?" Vegeta asked.  
"Please, just let me go!"  
"I'm won't until I find out what you want!"  
Vegeta gripped Goku tighter, almost a death grip. Goku grimced in pain a little. He stared at Vegeta squarely in the eyes. His heart wanted to tell him, but his mind wouldn't let him.  
"V-chan, I'm sorry."  
Goku instantly dissapeared.   
"Damnit!" Vegeta thought to himself. "Instant transmission, I forgot he had that. Doesn't matter though, I'll find out what he wants sooner or later."  
With that, Vegeta blasted off towards home.  
*The next morning*  
Vegeta was laying motionless in the grass. He was taking a small break from his training and ajusting his senses to try and find Goku's Ki.  
"Where is Kakarot?!" Vegeta said to himself, cursing under his breath. "Why is it so hard for me to find that low class baka?!"  
Then the answer he'd been searching for slapped him in the face. It had been so obvious and yet he had missed it. Vegeta bolted upright and looked into the sky.  
"Darn it!" Vegeta cursed himself. "Why didn't I think of it before?!"  
Vegeta then blasted off into the sky. He was heading straight for Kami's Lookout.  
Vegeta reached it in under 5 minutes. He stood on the edge, looking around trying to find Goku.  
"Come out Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled. "I know you're here!"  
Vegeta then sensed a Ki. Vegeta turned to the temple and saw Piccolo standing at the entrance. Vegeta smerked.  
"If you're looking for Goku, he's not here." Piccolo said.  
"Don't play dumb with me Namek!" Vegeta said. "I know Kakarot's here!"  
Just to be sure, Vegeta tuned his senses. Sure enough, he could feel another Ki. It was faint, but it was there.  
Vegeta walked towards the temple, but Piccolo stood in the way.  
"Get out of my way Namek!" Vegeta yelled.  
Piccolo stood his ground while Vegeta growled in frustration.  
"Goku doesn't want to see you." Piccolo said.  
"Prehapes I haven't made myself clear." Vegeta said, holding up his hand with a small golden energy ball forming in it. "Allow me to show you."  
Piccolo got into a fighting stance as Vegeta prepared to fire the ball.  
"STOP!" A voice from within the temple yelled.  
Piccolo and Vegeta watched as Goku imerged from inside. Goku walked up to the two and stood beside Piccolo. Vegera smerked crossed his arms.  
"So, is this where you've been hiding?" Vegeta asked.  
"I haven't been hiding Vegeta." Goku said. "I've been waiting."  
"Yes I know." Vegeta replied. "Waiting for me to show up."  
"I guess you know then." Goku said.  
"Perfectly." Vegeta said. "I know you're little secret all too well Kakarot, about how much you truely like me."  
"V-chan."  
"And you can shut up and stop calling me that!"   
Goku and Piccolo stepped back, a little suprised by Vegeta's outburst.  
"How long did you plan to keep it from me Kakarot huh?!" Vegeta yelled. "Answer me now baka!"  
Vegeta rushed up at Goku, knocking him on to the temple wall behind him. Vegeta angrily pinned Goku up against it. Piccolo moved forward to help Goku.  
"No Piccolo." Goku said. "Let me handle this."  
Piccolo unwillingly backed down.  
"Well?!" Vegeta yelled, pushing harder againt Goku's body.  
Goku grimced hard at the strain Vegeta was forcing upon him. Goku looked at Vegeta as best he could.  
"I...I'm sorry Vegeta." Goku said.  
Vegeta then realeased Goku from the wall and the taller Saiyan slide down on to the ground.  
"You're not even worth my time Kakarot!" Vegeta said. "I have more important things to think about than you're feelings for me!"  
With that, Vegeta blasted off back down to Earth.   
Piccolo ran to Goku's side and helped him up.  
"Goku, are you ok?" Piccolo asked.  
"My body is, but my heart isn't." Goku replied sadly, watching the last remtants of Vegeta's presence dissapear.  
Goku was right when he said that Vegeta was a free spirit, wild and uncontrolable. But somewhere deep inside the Saiyan Prince, something was tugging at his heart. It only showed itself 2 months after when a terrible accident occured.  
It was a pleasent, sunny day. Goku suggested that the entire Z Team go on a picnic together. Vegeta refused, but Bulma pratically dragged him along. However, the Prince avoided Goku like a plague.  
The day had gone well and everyone enjoyed themselves. When everyone left, Goku stayed out for a while to get some time alone to think. Goku sighed to himself and walked towards a large cliff....  
Vegeta bolted upright, scaring Bulma.   
"What? What's wrong?" Bulma asked.  
"Kakarot..."  
"What? What's happened to Goku?" Bulma demanded.  
Vegeta didn't answer. He ran outside and blasted into the sky. He could feel something was terribly wrong. Goku's Ki was fading fast. Something terrible had happened. Vegeta shuddered in fear and sped even faster to where the Ki was coming from.  
Vegeta landed at the picnic site and began looking around.  
"Kakarot!" Vegeta called.  
Vegeta then looked towards the large cliff, or what was left of it. Vegeta gasped silently and ran at the now rocky ruins of the cliff. The huge rocks were now piled up on top of each other. Vegeta would've blasted through them, but Goku's even weakening Ki was coming from inside the pile. Vegeta began lifting the huge rocks with his bare hands. His soul was burning, his eyes flaring, his heart determined not to lose what he had once thought before as an enemy.  
Vegeta then saw a hand sticking out from the rocks. He dug furiously around where the hand lay motionless. Vegeta quickly reached Goku's recked and battered body and pulled him up from the rubble. Vegeta layed Goku on the soft grass which began to stain a bright red colour.  
"Kakarot." Vegeta yelled, shaking Goku's body. "Wake up Kakarot!"  
Goku moaned in intense pain, opened his eyes slightly and stared up at Vegeta. Goku smiled slightly then shuddered in pain.  
"Lay still Kakarot!" Vegeta said.  
It was then that Vegeta realised the full extent of Goku's injuries. Goku's entire body had cuts, scratches, shreads and deep wounds all over his body. It didn't take Vegeta too many guesses to realise what Goku had done.  
"Kakarot you baka!" Vegeta said. "What have you done?"  
"Funny, you're.....the last person........I expected.....to...help me." Goku said weakly.  
"Why Kakarot?" Vegeta asked. "Why did you do this to yourself."  
"Because....you were....you...were right...about me." Goku said softly. "I am...just a.....just a...baka."  
"Kakarot."  
"No...please..don't." Goku said, trying to push Vegeta way. "Denying it...will only...only make...it worse."  
"Kakarot, you aren't a baka." Vegeta said softly.  
"Please V-chan...don't make...it..any more....difficult. Go...go now..Vegeta."  
Vegeta ignored Goku. He stared long and hard into Goku's eyes. They weren't filled with a bright spark anymore, they were weak and dull and Vegeta knew that was his fault.  
"Kakarot, the others will come so you must keep you're Ki going until then." Vegeta said.  
"I....can't..." Goku whispered.  
"You must Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled. "You can't let it end this way!"  
"What...do you....you..care.......anyway?"  
"I do Kakarot." Vegeta whsipered. "I do care....about you."  
Goku stared hard into Vegeta's eyes. He gapsed slightly when he realised he was telling the truth. Goku wanted to speak, but the pain struck his entire body with a vengence. Goku screamed out in pain, twisting his body, fighting against Vegeta's grip to hold him still.  
"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled as Goku continued to thrash out against him. "Don't you dare die on me!"  
Goku began to calm down and his body became motinless once more. Goku opened his eyes slightly again and looked up at Vegeta, blood now trickling down his mouth and head. The blood from his head began seeping into his eyes, blurring his vision. He could only barely make out Vegeta's fuzzy image against the bright red fluid in his eyes. He felt Vegeta's arms wrap themselves around his beaten body. Goku was then layed on Vegeta's chest. Vegeta could feel and sense Goku almost at the end. His Ki, heartbeat, breathing getting slower, fainter, quieter....  
"Goku-chan."  
"V-chan......"  
With one swift movement, Vegeta pulled Goku up into a passionate kiss. It only lasted for a second in reality, but seemed to last an eternity for Goku and Vegeta.  
Vegeta then looked at Goku's silent form. He realised that Goku was now completely motionless and limp in his arms. Vegeta began to panic and shook Goku hard to try and wake him.  
"Kakarot! Kakarot answer me!"  
Goku's body simply flopped everytime Vegeta shook him. Vegeta felt for his breathing, a heartbeat, his Ki, any kind of sign that Goku was still alive, but there was none. Goku had died in that single passionate moment between the two unlikely friends.  
Vegeta felt warm tears streaking down his face as he cradled Goku's body. Finally, Vegeta placed Goku's body gently on the ground and stroked his dirty black hair, then ran his hand across Goku's cold, pale face.   
"Ja ne Goku-chan." Vegeta said softly. "Ashiteru."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
There, that's my first Yaoi fic done. What do you think? 


End file.
